User talk:Jimcloud
Hi, welcome to Heroespedia! Thanks for your edit to the Urgash page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dubiel (Talk) 14:32, 12 August 2009 Response Hey Jimcloud, sure, I'll see what I can do about that badly-positioned ad. I'm still getting to grips with things so it might take some time. If you figure out how to fix it before I do, feel free to make the change. If the monsters are quite different I have no problem if they get their own page each. For instance, Wyvern (H3) and Wyvern (H5). However, if the monster is the exact same graphically and functionally, just in a different game, better to group it in one article - i.e. Titans. --Dubiel 17:00, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Proposal Hello. I have seen that you were working on Heroes Of Might And Magic Wiki. What I am asking is can you come back to edit? We are looking for editors, and, fortunately enough, you are still active on Wikia AND you played Might & Magic games. Can you give us assitance? We would certainly appreciate it. Energy X ∞ 15:26, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :Well, I don't mind working some on pages. I can do most anything, but I am better with spelling, grammar, filling out information, that sort of thing. I have Heroes of Might and Magics II through VI. Point me in a direction I can help. Jimcloud (talk) 15:47, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :: Ah, glad that you decided to help us! Well, about the image categories, I was planning on doing that later, when we have more editors around. ::The template that you could use is Template:CreatureStats. There is also the Template:CreatureStats2 that is only for Heroes IV and I am planning to make a third one only for Might & Magic: Heroes VI. ::Also, we don't have much pages. Since Might & Magic: Heroes VI is the latest, are you able to make the Heroes VI campaign scenario pages? In any case, welcome back! Energy X ∞ 18:05, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :::Scenario pages are somewhat worrisome. To be honest, I'm not all that great with plot. That said, I'll take a look and see what I can do. So, then, the template for Heroes III is... not in use? You seem to have a lot of them floating around, actually. I'll use CreatureStats, though, thanks for answering. And thanks. If I had known you guys needed help so badly, I would have come sooner, but when I was last here some years ago, you guys looked like you were doing just fine. Jimcloud (talk) 18:08, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :::EDIT:Um.. actually.. would you be so kind as to point me to the scenario page? Navigation is a little bit more difficult on this Wiki than I'm used to at the Final Fantasy Wiki ;; 18:13, January 29, 2013 (UTC) No problem. Here is the navigation I made. When making a page, you need to insert that as well. Also, here is an example of how the page should look. Lastly, inserting the infobox is vital - you can have a look here. If you have any troubles about this, you can report them to me. Oh, and for the creature infoboxes - not sure why so many different infoboxes were made. I can only assume it was for more attraction? Energy X ∞ 20:14, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :All right, I'll see if I can't get started on that once I finish my Heroes III enemies binge I've started on. 20:17, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :EDIT:creatures, creatures binge. Curse you, terminology trigger finger, you have failed me once again. 20:23, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Scenario Well, I fixed that template. It should be much more clarified. As for the scenario page, I am quite amazed. I have done some minor tings, but overall, it couldn't be better. *is dazzled* Energy X ∞ 17:47, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Template:CreatureStats3. Honestly, the template lacks more icons. However, they can be added later, so for now, we'll have to be satisfied with what we have (unfortunately). Energy X ∞ 19:16, January 30, 2013 (UTC) The only thing left is an icon for gold for cost section. After that, it is good enough to be used. Energy X ∞ 19:40, January 30, 2013 (UTC) The template used the original image size, so it has been reduced to 150px. It should be fine now. The images with }} must have been my mistake. And for Tier, it was what I thought - Tier: Core/Elite/Champion (Unless there is another word?). Energy X ∞ 13:02, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Opinion I was planning to make the headshot images of campaign only heroes, but I'd like to hear from others first. What do you think? Energy X ∞ 19:04, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :Hmm? I'm not entirely certain what you mean by that. Like, which game? headshot images of their renders? portraits? 19:25, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :: Well, I was thinking of H5, H6 and Dark Messiah (although I haven't played Dark Messiah). Here's a sample. Energy X ∞ 19:38, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :::Ahhh, I see. Makes sense to me. Are they different than the renders in the background screen of H6? Because I could just grab those wholesale where I can. 19:40, February 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::Sure, go ahead. Energy X ∞ 19:46, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::All right, here's one I cribbed up spur of the moment, as an example. I might be able to get both tears and blood images of the lot of them as well, but it'd require me to A.) have them available for me to use and B.) take the time to take each person down the path of blood and tears, which would probably take a little while. So I dunno if that'll be my first priority, exactly. 20:05, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::: Well, I think that should be optional - when you simply don't want to do the scenarios (for example), you can do that instead, for a while. Energy X ∞ 20:11, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Regarding images Thank you for the tip, but I prefer using images that I've taken myself, or that are already on the site. I want to avoid stepping on anyone's toes, and adding credits to the images will break the flow of the page. But again, thank you for the tip. Things Hey, I think it is time to make you an admin; you have proven yourself a lot (plus the fact you are one on Final Fantasy Wiki). You'll have to make a request, however, similar to mine. And as you can see, I made a new background style. So, do you think this new look will attract new members? Energy X ∞ 14:51, February 16, 2013 (UTC) :Well, all right. Also, looking at the Oasis skin, yeah, that looks pretty neat -- Sylvan faction of H5, right? As for new members, I don't know how much it will help, unfortunately :\ by and large, I think the best thing to attract new editors will be raw content -- especially since we're already first in google searches for "might and magic wiki" and "heroes of might and magic wiki". Another nice thing would be to manage to get a spotlight, but that will require a looooot of deleted pages ;; not that I mind helping with that. Have you already made a list of the pages that have been made that are going to be deleted? Including some of the pages that have been deleted already? I would recommend doing so, personally (especially before I do/do not get admin rights. I've been told that I can be quite... dedicated when I pursue tasks.) 16:33, February 16, 2013 (UTC) :: Well, I thought that it when someone visits, they will turn away for some reason I cannot think of. The list is not specified, but I have arranged Somarinoa that the pages with less than 300 bytes, with no content (except stub template or categories) are to be deleted. Energy X ∞ 16:39, February 16, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, I suspect the reason is probably our lack of content -- near-total lack in the case of some games, particularly Heroes II and many of the Might and Magic games. I know that when I see a Wiki with very little content, I start looking for either A.) another wiki or B.) an off-site information database. This is probably what's happening. 16:43, February 16, 2013 (UTC) :::: Yeah, you are right, so let's get back to editing then. Energy X ∞ 16:46, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Infobox images Hm, not sure why you insert the image of resources into the infobox. If it is for better looks, I suppose I could insert it into the template... Energy X ∞ 11:02, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :It's something that Somarinoa (I think it was?) seemed to be doing with the original Heroes creature pages, and it looked good, so I figured I would emulate it. If you don't want it there, that's fine, it doesn't matter to me either way. 13:32, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :Ah, it was Zamfir, actually. My bad. 13:36, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Reply Great to hear! Also, I changed the template, so you won't need to write some things. Who knows, maybe you'll even be a good admin and a better bureaucrat! Energy X ∞ 21:34, February 23, 2013 (UTC) I... can't believe that. You did that for just two days. I... am amazed by that. I sent word to have the spotlight, so waiting a couple of days is only that needs. Oh, and just a word - to have the spotlight, we need less than 1/5 pages with less than 300 bytes. That is all. Energy X ∞ 14:14, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Message I think that ought to be that, it should be 1/5 pages of content less than 300 bytes. I can't help but think it is sad that nobody wanted have any interest in this site before... Energy X ∞ 18:44, February 25, 2013 (UTC) RE:Older Heroes Games Hey! Thank you so much for giving me that site, I never heard of it before, so it might be useful for me. Thanks again! AngelDNA (talk) 15:48, March 4, 2013 (UTC) New messages After getting this message, what did it say on the pop-up? I'm testing something and I was curious did it work. Energy X ∞ 14:55, March 10, 2013 (UTC) :You have new messages (show most recent). I would not necessarily be disheartened, though, for I use Monobook, and it's possible whatever thing you were trying to do just doesn't like Monobook. Wouldn't be the first time. 15:52, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Reply Sometimes, when I enter, it is as you are busy with something, so I leave. But we can discuss now in chat, if you have time. Energy X ∞ 21:19, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Request Hm, I have work for you if you are interested. You could insert the stats of Heroes VI creatures, using the template I made before. It just needs the info to be directed from these pages (Necropolis (H6)#Creatures, Inferno (H6)#Creatures and Haven (H6)#Creatures) to their respective articles. Are you able to do it? Energy X ∞ 21:22, March 27, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, sure, I can do that. 21:26, March 27, 2013 (UTC) :EDIT: Like this? As you can see, the information is not quite complete. I mean, I can fill it in without too much difficulty from the game, but still, parts are missing here. :::It is a start. If you get an opportunity to get more info is welcome. If not, well, we have to satisfy with what we have. Energy X ∞ 01:06, March 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::And the task is done. I just got Might & Magics I-VI from GOG, so I figure I may or may not do a little bit of work on those games before I get back to the VI campaigns, I dunno. 23:58, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Spotlight Hey, there was supposed to be a spotlight some weeks ago. Did you see it? I didn't. Energy X ∞ 17:42, April 9, 2013 (UTC) :I did not. 17:58, April 9, 2013 (UTC) User page I read that you are now playing Might and Magic I-VI. I never played those games, so can you tell what it is like playing them (even if they are quite old)? Energy X ∞ 09:47, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :The only one I've played so far is the original. I wanted to start on it first to give it a fair shake, since it lacks a lot of features that I might come into it taking for granted if I played the later ones (automapping comes to mind). So far, it's... intriguing. The game is utterly merciless, and the very first encounter can kill you (as it did me, though it didn't help that they started me out unequipped and I hadn't realized it). You can't check what your spellcasters' spells do in battle, and you can't even select them by name -- you have to select them by level and then by number, so you either need to be writing stuff down, know beforehand what spells you want, or pore over a manual or guide while playing. Encounters can happen anywhere, which was a little bit of a shock to me -- I have had poltergeists attack me in the inn. And even when you win, you don't obtain any rewards unless you search the area you fought at and hope to find a sack or a chest or some such, and even then, it will be trapped nine times out of ten, so you have to throw your rogue at the thing to have even the slightest chance of avoiding mass party damage. I have had cloth sacks shoot acid at me, impale me on blades, shoot poison arrows at me, launch fireballs at me, unleash ice storms in my general direction... These are all legitimate things that have happened to me. And don't even get me started on doors. :And yet, I'm still having fun. Who'd have thought? Plus it has derpy-looking jackals. You can't really go wrong with that. 10:51, April 16, 2013 (UTC) http://i1186.photobucket.com/albums/z367/Jimcloud/MM1RabidJackal_zps33bcd8af.png ::I suppose things can get worse... In any way, thank you for the response and the link for CoH (even if there are some images that site lacks)! Energy X ∞ 19:10, April 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Heh, what a luck. I was playing MM1 a two weeks ago and I was surprised, that it is very playable despite its age. It's really challenging game, every fight can be your death and you can save only in inns. Problem is, that I didn't know where to go and what to do there. I just wander in the first city (Sorpigal) and below it and that's all. Outside the fights were tougher and there is no chance to save. Death was 50% chance (at level 10-12 ;). --Silesian (talk) 19:25, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah, I've been using a guide for maps and information and such, and I'm level 3 or so. I used the portal in Sorpigal to teleport to one of the other towns, and eventually made it back to Sorpigal from there unscathed, after a few deaths by wrong turn. The trouble is figuring out what sectors of the outside you can safely travel in and sticking to those locations. 03:06, April 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::But there are not only scripted encounters but random encounters as well. They happen very occassionaly. --Silesian (talk) 09:14, April 17, 2013 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I know, those are the ones I was referring to. Turning into the wrong neighborhood ;; the only random encounters I found on my way there when I was actually going in the correct direction was a goblin and his similarly weak pals, though I may just have gotten lucky. 09:24, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Images Hey, it would be best to have just the image (without the commands on the right border). Energy X ∞ 19:19, April 17, 2013 (UTC) :The commands in MM1 never go away, to my knowledge. If there's a way to get rid of them, I've yet to find it. 19:26, April 17, 2013 (UTC) ::I am certain it is possible to use any program that modifies images. Even Paint should work, it it can open. Removing the border (commands and text) should work. Energy X ∞ 19:43, April 17, 2013 (UTC) :::Oh, well, yeah, sure, but... why would I remove the text of the image? That's practically all there is of value to the thing, unless you're stunningly interested in old style doors. 20:04, April 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::It is just that it is adjacent to that text and having a portion of the text leads to nowhere. Unless you have another program that can take care of that problem...? Energy X ∞ 20:15, April 17, 2013 (UTC) RE: Adminship Thanks for the kind words. Yeah, maybe I'll run for adminship, haven't thought much about it before. I'll consider it. You do great work around here as well, by the way.Narve (talk) 18:47, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Spanish Hey, do you know how to speak Spanish? I ask because we have a new wiki - same content, only in Spanish language. Energy X ∞ 18:58, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :I took a few classes. I can pick up a few words, occasionally sentences, but I'm not fluent in the language. 19:01, April 24, 2013 (UTC) ::In any case, other language wikis are usually loosely affiliated at best, I find. The Final Fantasy Wiki has about eleven of the things, and even as an admin over there, the most interaction I ever did with them was glance at one once. Sometimes people will come and add interlanguage links for other Wikis, so people on this Wiki that don't speak English as their first language can go to another language site to find more information. The only problem of course being that other language Wikis are usually deserted compared to the English one. Not that I think that'll be quite such a problem here; not yet, anyways. 19:14, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Chat Can you go on chat for a moment? --Silesian (talk) 13:29, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Chat Can you come to chat for a moment? Energy X ∞ 23:10, April 29, 2013 (UTC) :Actually, maybe another time. I had to go to bed before I asked you to come, so maybe tomorrow. Energy X ∞ 23:26, April 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Ah, drat, sorry, I was busy playing this game and I didn't notice your message ;; I got kind of absorbed. Sorry about that. 00:13, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Chat, again Can you now come to the chat? Energy X ∞ 21:46, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Heart of Darkness Is there an artifact called Heart of Darkness in Might & Magic: Heroes VI? Energy X ∞ 10:28, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :I don't remember such an artifact offhand, but that doesn't mean it doesn't exist. 13:47, May 4, 2013 (UTC) ::If I remember correctly, it was supposed to raise the power of Dark spells by 10%. Energy X ∞ 14:33, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :::Huh. Now that you mention it... maybe? Still nothing definite. If I see it, I'll let you know. 14:34, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :::EDIT: Yeah, so I decided to play a hotseat game with my brother, and guess what artifact we found. Hint: it starts with a H and ends with an eart of Darkness. 20:52, May 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::Figures. I was asking because there is Heart of Darkness scenario in The Will of Asha campaign. Energy X ∞ 22:48, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Reply Sorry, but I had to go to sleep, however, I am available now. Energy X ∞ 18:12, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for substitutioning of the infoboxes in H6 and H2 creature articles. Great job! --Silesian (talk) 09:09, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :No problem, I was happy to get the infoboxes on those pages. Might I suggest you make a go for H4 next...? 14:38, May 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, since there is no H7 and H1, H2, H3, H5 and H6 are already included, H4 is a logical choice ;) --Silesian (talk) 14:43, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Multiple uploads Thanks for the multiple uploads link. I'll check it out when I continue updating the page (which may be tomorrow). I'm about halfway done with the article now, 95 of 186 artifacts uploaded. A bit more work than I anticipated, but I've gotten the hang of it now. Narve (talk) 20:29, May 12, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, these artifacts can be tiresome. That's why I add only 5-10 per one edit :). But great work there Narve! --Silesian (talk) 08:54, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Might & Magic Well, the Heroes V scenarios are coming to an end. Characters can be made retroactively, as a part of the information is based on scenarios. After that I think I'll finish the Clash of Heroes. After that, I don't know, I think I'll play the Might & Magic game. My question is, which one would you recommend? Energy X ∞ 22:09, May 12, 2013 (UTC) :I don't really have enough experience in the Might and Magic series to recommend one of those games, the only one I've played is the original thus far. It is fun, in its way, though I believe the later entries refined things a lot more. Sorry I couldn't be of more help. By the way, have you seen the forum page I made? 22:11, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Name I see you have been adding the name parameter. It is not necessary, as it will be the same name as the page. The parameter only applies when the article contains brackets (e.g. Hell hound (H6)). Energy X ∞ 20:41, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi there! Thanks for information. I see, some pages need edit, for example, page of Lord Bloodcrown. I can help, but I am still don't know how to work with the Wikia's editor, so I'd like to train a little with that page - of course, if it is possible. Many thanks, I'll try to begin... ^^ Again thanks for help. Some help links gave me information I need. The only one thing I still not understand - the templates. I planning to do Achievements page for M&M: CoH (it seems, she is absent on M&M wikia), and want to do the template "table for achievements" - for example, here. Ehh, it's hard, a little, heh... :The Clash of Heroes achievements should not be a template, nor its parts. You should use a table. --Silesian (talk) 11:10, May 19, 2013 (UTC) :BTW here is the code of that Sanctum wiki template: }}| }| }}} } |} You have to insert correct parameters instead of this }. --Silesian (talk) 11:12, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Navbox Just so you know, I made a section in the template for Dungon characters. To clarify, any hero the protagonist has to defeat as a part of a primary objective is an antagonist and any hero that you play as is an protagonist. A protagonist can also be an antagonist (as seen in Towards the Within in original campaign). Other heroes that appear (as intended, whether they do not converse) are supporting characters, including the characters that do not appear as heroes. So, these are the guidelines how you could insert the characters inside that template. Energy X ∞ 21:09, May 20, 2013 (UTC) :What about characters that are temporary allies in the story? For example, Menan is an ally for the second map after the end of the first half of it, and Sveltana is an ally at the beginning of the third Necropolis 2 scenario, but I don't know if she continues to be for long after that or what. 21:11, May 20, 2013 (UTC) ::They should also count as protagonists, like Ulagan or Ruqav. But if you have later to battle either of them, then they belong in Antagonists section as well. Energy X ∞ 21:13, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Umm, I thought and made a conclusion so uploading both of pictures (uploaded by me and from link you gave) will be excellent idea: the first one will show more detailed creature, and another one will show how it looks when on the battle stage. Every article about CoH creature will have 2 different pictures, right. For updating the information in these articles, we'll see. Anyway, thanks for link ^^ Moving pages Hi, I just want to remind that if you move a page, please look if that page does have interwiki. If it does, please fix interwiki link on respective foreign wiki. Thanks. --Silesian (talk) 15:19, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Raelag As I don't have Shades of Darkness, can you update what happened to Raelag in that add-on? Energy X ∞ 17:16, May 26, 2013 (UTC) :I've not completed it yet, so I don't know everything that happened, sorry :( 18:09, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Images To inform you, here are some of the images of Heroes VI. You could copy down the creature images, if you'd like. Energy X ∞ 17:10, May 30, 2013 (UTC) :The renders on the website don't look the same as the ones in the game, but I appreciate the thought. 17:15, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Work Since you don't bring new info, how about maintenance? You could categorize the images of the maps/screenshots uploaded. Energy X ∞ 15:08, June 1, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, I've considered it. The primary reason I've not been doing very much is because I've been in an off spell of late <_< Ni no Kuni has sapped all of my free time, and I am now entrapped within its grip. I'll probably do more once I'm out of it. 15:39, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Image categorising If you are going to categorize images, then categorize them to the "bottom". This should explain all. Energy X ∞ 08:42, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Images Do you know any image databases of Heroes V skill images and abilities? Many of them are missing. Energy X ∞ 18:37, June 6, 2013 (UTC) :I'm sorry, I don't :\ 19:05, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Creatures So, I am just playing M&M IX. Quite a good game, despite the critiques. Anyway, I encountered some monsters and I ask now - how did you get the info from the creatures in M&M I (resistances, HP, etc.)? Energy X ∞ 21:53, June 9, 2013 (UTC) :Truth be told, I looked it up on another site (GameFAQS in particular), though a lot of it can be looked up through a spell in MM1, forget the exact name of it. A lot of the information is unfortunately not transparent, especially in the later games, since they lack the cluebooks of the earlier games. 22:01, June 9, 2013 (UTC) :: Do you know where to look in for this info? Energy X ∞ 22:03, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Work, work, work Not sure why are you not contributing to this site. If it is some work outside, I can understand. Still, if you don't want to edit the articles, you can warn me of new M&M X news. Energy X ∞ 21:38, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, I've been busy with other things :\ there are a lot of good new games coming out soon and I need to make money to buuuy them ;_; 22:41, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Edits Good to see you are doing some edits after some time of absence. Energy X ∞ 20:57, August 8, 2013 (UTC) :Yep, I decided it was about time I contributed at least a little bit again. Going to see if I can't work on kitting the Sanctuary faction creatures the way I have the Dungeon, for the moment, and then we'll go from there. 21:00, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Characters Since you are adding the info about characters, could you also add the template at the bottom? Energy X ∞ 15:38, August 10, 2013 (UTC) :Sure thing, I'll add it when I see it. 15:43, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Characters and quests Hm, do you think we should also write which quest the characters are tied to (much like in which scenarios the Heroes appear)? Energy X ∞ 23:46, August 13, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, I would, probably in the gameplay section. You don't necessarily need to do it in a list format like we do on the Hero pages, unless one character is involved in a lot of quests. 23:51, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Background I inserted a new background, as you can see. Do you like the image before or this current one? Energy X ∞ 23:09, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Navbox So, what do you think, should the character template have the characters organised by the storylines (like this one) or have everything in one place (like this one)? Energy X ∞ 22:32, November 10, 2013 (UTC) :Well, the former gives more ease of use at the cost of general sleekness (so biiiig), and the latter is just the opposite, so it's kind of hard to say which I prefer, though if pressed I'd say the former. I've spent minutes searching through the H6 template looking for the relevant character, and it's kind of a nightmare. My biggest problem with the CoH one is probably the redundancy. Argh. I don't know. The choice is so hard, neither seems really ideal to me. 13:03, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Game Hm, kinnda expected you to be here when Heroes VII came out. Energy X ∞ 21:02, October 25, 2015 (UTC) :Ahaha! Sorry, I've been super super busy lately... I've barely had any time to play games, really... haven't even bought Heroes VII. Sorry :( 05:34, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Well, I could understand if you don't have time. Visit us someday, though. Energy X ∞ 07:38, October 26, 2015 (UTC)